


Professor Ren

by BreeZombiee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, F/M, High School, Porn With Plot, Professor Kylo Ren, Rey is a bitch, Semi-Public Sex, Tag As I Go, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, art teacher kylo ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeZombiee/pseuds/BreeZombiee
Summary: Your first day of Senior year at First Order High School is pretty normal, if you ignore the fact that you're harboring a crush for your art professor. And it seems as though it may be mutual.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Reader, Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Professor Ren

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Please bare with me friends, as this is my first fic in a long time, and my first Star Wars fic ever.

You looked at yourself in the mirror, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear as you finished up getting ready for your first day of senior year. You'd spent the summer growing into yourself, celebrating your eighteenth birthday, and making memories with your best friend Rose. You were elated to finally be at the starting point of your last semester at First Order High school.

A horn honked outside your house and you laughed, grabbing your backpack and running down the stairs. You snatched a slice of toast off the kitchen island, giving your dad a quick hug before running out the door.

Rose waved at you from the front seat of her silver convertible, the sounds of pop music bubbling from the speakers.

"First day of senior year, I can't believe how fast you've grown y/n." a voice chimed over the stereo.

You turned and smiled at your neighbor. "Good morning Mr. Solo!"

The older man shook his head in exasperation as he carried a box towards the house. "Honey I’ve known you since you were in diapers, you know you can call me Han." he chuckled.

You giggled, tossing thumbs up as you slid into the convertible. "Will do, Mr. Solo!"

The man rolled his eyes and made his way into the house with a wave while Rose hit the gas towards the school. You laid your head back against the headrest and smiled, staring at the clouds as they moved above you.

"This is it Rose, the first day of senior year and then we're done with this place forever."

Rose turned the music down as she glanced at you. "You’re not going to get emotional now, are you y/n?"

You smacked her with your hand. "I'm serious Rose! This place has always sucked, I can't wait to get out of here and move to New York and start classes at Resistance!"

School here hadn't been the easiest for you, you had your share of bullies that you couldn't wait to get away from. Your love of the arts was always smothered by First Order High's strict technological substitutes. They pushed electronic workshops and advertising classes while offering the bare minimum in the arts.

Resistance was a dream come true for you, fully focused on all Medias of art, music and literature. You never dreamed that you'd get accepted and almost hadn't applied until your art professor pushed you to it. When you'd received the acceptance letter in the mail over the summer you couldn't wait to show Professor Ren and thank him for pushing you.

"Hello? Earth to y/n? Can you PLEASE stop fantasizing for one minute and get the hell out of the car??"

You snapped back to reality as you looked at Rose standing outside of your door, not even realizing you had made it to the school. You blushed and grabbed your bag as you climbed out of the seat. "You’re such an asshole."

Rose smiled and threw her arm over your shoulder. "Yea yea, now don't forget I'm staying late for mechanics club tonight."

"Rose it's the first day of school how are you already in a club."

"I'm determined to beat Rey for club president this year and nothing is going to stop me." Rose exclaimed.

"Except maybe those wimpy arms of yours." a voice called out as your friend Poe walked up to join your twosome. You cackled as Rose went to smack Poe in the head while the man ducked to avoid the attack. You watched on in delight as the two of them went at each other, barely noticing the duo approaching before you ran smack into them.

"Walk much?" a dainty voice exclaimed and you felt your cheeks heating up, You looked at the taller woman, a brown braid hanging down her shoulder as she adjusted herself. The darker man next to her brushed off her back as he looked at you quietly.

"I'm sorry Rey" you murmured to yourself, staring down at your shoes as the woman huffed at you.

"Let's go Finn, I don't have time for this today." she huffed as she grabbed the taller man and made her way around you. The two of you made eye contact as he shrugged and followed behind her.

"Are you okay y/n?" Poe asked, having stopped his fight with Rose to come check on you.

"I'm fine Poe, thank you." you sighed, hiking your bag up your shoulder.

"See? This is why I need to beat this bitch!" Rose exclaimed as she glared at Rey and Finn's backs. "She can't just push people around!"

The three of you continued to class and you shared a look with Poe as Rose went on her rant about how much Rey sucked. You puffed out a breath of air as you stared at the “FOH” sign and entered the science wing.

It was going to be a long day.

\--------------------

You breathed a sigh of relief as you entered the final period of the day, which happened to be your favorite. Ceramics was a little bit of light in the darkness that was FOH. Where everything else was strict orders, nail biting grading systems, and stoic professors, ceramics was a portal to all things better and easier. You were thankful that it was your last class.

“Hey y/n, how was your summer?” Professor Ren asked, looking up from the pottery wheel as he wiped his long black hair off his forehead, smudging some clay on it as he went.

You bit down on your lower lip, resisting the urge to wipe the smudge from your professor’s forehead.

You had known Professor Ren for most of your life, back when he still went by Ben. Living next to Han and Leia Solo growing up led to their son, Ben, babysitting you whenever your parents decided to go out. Ben was there for you through everything. Your first art show, the day your mother passed away, and your first big fight with Rose. Unfortunately Ben moved to New York after an acceptance to Empire University while you were in middle school, and you’d lost contact with him. It was a shock to you junior year when the new art teacher Professor Ren wound up being Ben himself.

Sadly it seemed as though Ben didn’t remember you, or he was choosing not to. Much like his given name, he had dropped all semblance of his past life. You knew he had a falling out with Han and Leia, and they hadn’t spoken in quite some time. You really didn’t think that college would change a person so much, but Han tended to go on and on about how Empire University was the root of it all, which Leia had agreed.

“Hello Professor Ren, it was good. I actually had something to show you.” 

“Come on y/n, everyone calls me Kylo in this class.”

You smiled to yourself, bringing the letter forward and showing it to him. “Okay Kylo.” You whispered.

He smiled reading it over, “This is amazing y/n! Congrats!” he exclaimed.

You took the letter back “I really appreciate you pushing me to apply.” You couldn’t help the blush on your face as he smiled at you.

“What a suck up.” You heard the smile dropping from your face as your cheeks burnt brighter. You followed Rey’s body as she walked into the classroom, Finn at her side as the two took seats in the back. You hadn’t realized the rest of the class had filed in and you felt embarrassed, quickly taking your seat.

“Alright everyone. Welcome back, I hope you guys had a good summer. This semester you guys are making the rules. I want to see art that speaks to you, your deepest dreams, the darkness inside, show me what motivates you.”

You heard Rey snicker to someone as the words “Professor Ren motivates me.” made it to your ears.

You felt jealousy bloom in the pit of your stomach, Rey didn’t know him the way you had. Who was she to even think that she could have a crush on him? At the same time sadness washed over you. Rey was gorgeous, and Professor Ren basically acted as though the two of you had never met before; she could steal him if she wanted to. He was young, fresh from college. Rey would be graduating soon along with you; it would be so easy for her to steal him away.

You bit your lip harder, deciding to work on a sculpture for now and hiding yourself away on one of the pottery wheels in back.

Before you knew it class was almost over and you needed to clean up. You walked to the sink to rinse off your hands and bring your clay to the back drying racks. You returned to your seat and started to gather the rest of the supplies you used to put away.

You heard giggles as you walked by, but kept your eyes straight ahead. Knowing Rey she had said something to the others in class about you.

“Nice pants, y/n.” you heard Finn murmur quietly. You looked down at your white pants in confusion before looking back up at Finn.

“Be nice Finn,” Rey said, “She must not know how periods work.” She spoke loudly.

You turned crimson as a sense of dread fell through you. You turned around to look at the back of your pants and gasped at the dark red stain on the back of them. You felt tears try so hardly to escape as the bell rang. You stood near the sink, staring at the water running down as Rey walked up. She smirked at you and dropped a paintbrush into the sink. You stared at it as the water hit the bristles, sending blood red water swirling down the drain. Your head snapped up to look at her as she shrugged.

“Guess you’re a woman now, huh?” she laughed as she headed out of the class with the rest of the students.

Your shoulders shook in sobs that you wouldn’t let escape. Your first day of senior year and you were going to be remembered as the one who got her period in the middle of class. You put your supplies away and grabbed your bag.

“Hey, are you okay y/n?” you heard. You glanced up, almost completely forgetting that Professor Ren was there. You wanted to cry even harder, knowing he’d seen the stain on your pants.

“I’m fine.” You whispered quietly before booking it out of the classroom. You just needed to get home, you thought to yourself.

\--------------------------

You had been standing outside the school, back against the brick wall for 20 minutes before you remembered that Rose was going to be an hour late. You stared up at the sky, willing the tears away. You had already let the busses leave, and would now have to walk home with the embarrassing stain on your back.

“Hey, need a ride?” you heard.

You glanced up to see Professor Ren standing next to you; he was holding out a black Empire University sweatshirt to you and smiling kindly.

“You don’t have to.” You whispered quietly, wiping your tears away.

Professor Ren rolled his eyes, shoving the sweatshirt at you and walking towards his car as you followed.

“Get in the car kid.” He chuckled.

You threw the sweatshirt on, marveling in how long it was as it covered your backside and made it almost to your knees. You climbed into the front seat of his car, holding your backpack on your lap as he started to drive.

“Hey. How about we stop at the mall, we can grab you a new pair of pants? Maybe grab a smoothie or something?” he questioned.

You felt your cheeks heat up at the idea of going to the mall with Professor Ren, almost like a date. “Professor..” you started and he glared at you teasingly, “Kylo…you don’t have to be nice to me.”

“Don’t even worry about it; I have to grab a new jacket anyways. You’ll be doing me a favor by keeping me company.”

You smiled and sat in comfortable silence until you got to the mall.

\----------------------

You felt nerves creep up on you as you were in the changing room, trying on different pairs to find one that fit perfectly. You were on your fifth pair when you felt a strange tug. You glanced around to your hip to see that one of the tag clips was stuck to the lace of your underwear. You sucked in a breath, struggling to get the tag undone and successfully getting it stuck even further. You felt sick to your stomach as the metal tag weaved its way through the lace.

“Are you okay in there?” you heard Kylo’s voice call.

“Uhm yea I’m fine!” you squeaked back, desperately trying to separate the fabrics, you heard a small ripping sound, thinking you had successfully gotten it off, only to see the two looked practically joined.

You stared at the wall for a while, taking calming breaths in the hopes that if you calmed down you could think clearer. There was a knock on the door and you nearly jumped out of your skin.

“What’s going on kid? You’ve been in here for fifteen minutes.” Kylo asked.

You sighed, resolving your fate as you opened the door to peak out. “I’m stuck.” You whispered.

Kylo’s eyebrows rose as he looked at you, he glanced at his surroundings and made his way into the changing room, closing and locking the door behind him.

“Pro…professor?!” you squeaked, backing into the wall.

“Would you rather I help you out there?” he laughed and you shook your head quickly. “Show me what happened.”

You wanted to die of embarrassment as you showed him the stuck tag. He chuckled to himself before reaching down and working at untangling the fabrics.

You held your breath as you felt his warm fingers on your bare skin. They moved quickly and efficiently, brushing so close to your inner hip that you wanted to pass out. His fingers nearly brushed your sex as you felt the fabric of your underwear give way.

“There.” He spoke softly, his voice sounding almost deeper.

“Thank you.” You whispered, staring down at his fingers still in the hemline of your underwear. “Professor Ren?” you murmured.

He looked at you then, eyes almost completely black. You bit your lip as you felt his fingers brush forward, skimming just over your clit. You gasped as pleasure instantly warmed your body, alongside shock. “What are you..”

You were cut off as his lips clashed with yours and his fingers slipped between your folds to feel your wetness. You moaned into his mouth as his long fingers brushed back and forth, pulling soft noises from your throat as he caught them.

“Do you know how hard it is to see you?” he murmured, bringing his mouth down to your neck to press small kisses to it.

“Wh…what do you mean?” you gasped, hips bucking under his ministrations. This was insane! He was your professor, this was so inappropriate.

“I get back from college and sat in that fucking classroom with those idiots. And in you come, no longer that little girl I watched before but a full grown woman. A gorgeous woman that I had to ignore because fuck.” He moaned, slipping a finger inside of you. You cupped your hand over your mouth to hold in your screams. “You’re so gorgeous, so sexy, and you’re my damn student. And I knew you had a crush on me since I left for college. I never knew I’d come back to this.” He groaned.

Your head fell back on his shoulders as you panted, feeling a second finger make its way inside of you. “I thought you’d forgotten me.”

He chucked darkly, fingers pumping inside of you. “I could never forget you y/n. you mean too much to me.”

You groaned at that, pushing your face further into his neck. “Oh Ben.” You whispered softly, feeling your body begin to shake.

“Good girl y/n.” he moaned before you felt yourself coming apart on his fingers, he quickly used his free hand to cover your mouth as you came around him.

He removed his fingers and you sat on the bench in the fitting room, staring up at him dazed. “What…what does this mean?” you asked once you regained your voice.

He stared down at you, his chin quivering with the twitch of a smile.

“Guess it’s going to be a fun senior year.”


End file.
